Entra al pánico con: Animorphs ft Invasor Zim
by freak show
Summary: Zim, Gir y Dib aterrizan en el planeta Tierra (nuestra Tierra), en la granja de Cassie. Descubre que pasa cuando los Animorphs se den cuenta de Zim. SEGUNDO CAPITULO!! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Nunca poseeré a Zim o Animorphs, quisiera pero es indudablemente imposible.  
  
Es mi primera historia aquí (por fin) espero que les guste, disfrutan y todo eso. Acepto críticas  
  
y sobre todo ideas para seguir continuando.  
  
Hay una versión en ingles por si la quieren checar.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
ENTRA AL PÁNICO CON: ANIMORPHS ft. INVASOR ZIM  
  
En un lugar no muy lejano al oriente, al este y al poniente habitaba un ser capaz de  
  
¡DOMINAR AL MUNDO! O al menos así lo desea.  
  
Zim: "Gir conecta-, Gir?"  
  
Gir: "¡¡Taquitos!!"  
  
Zim: "no hay tiempo para pasatiempos humanos, necesitamos conectar los cables necesarios  
  
para que la nave este en completo estado de funcionamiento total"  
  
Gir: "¡¡pero yo quiero taquitos!!"  
  
Zim: "tendré que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Computadora llevame al la nave"  
  
Zim y Gir son transportados a su preciada nave extraterrestre, poco funcional.  
  
Zim: "he encontrado el problema Gir, solo tengo que apretar este botón y todo estará listo  
  
para la ¡¡CONQUISTA!!"  
  
Gir: "¿cuál? ¿Éste?" *aprieta el botón equivocado*  
  
Zim: "¡¡nooooo!!"  
  
En una fracción de segundo la nave despega llevando a nuestros pasajeros a un lugar del  
  
Sario Rip, donde la vida real y la "no real" se encuentran para hacer contacto.  
  
Día uno  
  
Zim  
  
En un completo y deslumbrante centello Gir y yo fuimos transportados a una línea del tiempo  
  
desconocida para mí especie superior a la humana. Fuimos llevados a un lugar parecido a la  
  
tierra, solo que un poco extraña.diferente.  
  
Gir  
  
Al apretar aquel botón que el amo dijo, la nave despego y vi una luz. El amo está algo  
  
preocupado al igual que yo.  
  
¡Yo solo quería unos taquitos!  
  
Zim  
  
Aterrizamos en tierra, rodeados por animales terrícolas tenebrosos. Salí de la nave una  
  
sorpresa siniestra me esperaba. Me vi reflejado en una de las ventanas de la nave y mi cara  
  
era diferente.no, mas bien todo mi cuerpo había cambiado, no de color ni de olor ni la forma,  
  
si no era más bien como de una textura horrorizante, caliente y poco elástica.  
  
Zim: "¡OH no que es esta piel!"  
  
Gir *asombrado*: "o-o-o-oh"  
  
Zim: "me pregunto en que lugar estamos, la nave se dañó por el impacto ¡Tendré que  
  
repararla! Gir pásame el torniquete"  
  
Gir: "si mi amo"  
  
Zim: "Gir, esto no es lo que te pedí, solo es una rama de lo que los humanos llaman árbol"  
  
Un ruido me distrajo de mi deber, un crujido de hojas muertas y desdichadas, voltee y vi a 4  
  
humanos diferentes a los que conocía, tal ves no son humanos y aborde un planeta paralelo a  
  
la tierra.  
  
Mirentras tanto, en la parte trasera de la nave de Zim.  
  
Dib  
  
Me escabullí para vigilar a Zim, cambié los cables de su nave ínter espacial pero parece que  
  
algo sucedió mal y llegamos a este planeta no muy diferente a la tierra.  
  
Al ver mis manos eran algo diferentes, parecía piel real y mi cuerpo cambió al igual que el de  
  
Zim. Debimos haber cruzado una línea paralela entre dos tiempos y espacios diferentes.  
  
Me asomé para ver que sucedía y entre el escombro y la lejanía pude observar a 4 seres  
  
dirigiéndose a un escondite.  
  
Vi a Zim tratar de escabullirse en ese lugar para vigilar a estos seres del espacio.  
  
Zim  
  
Zim: "Gir, cuida la nave, yo iré a vigilar a estos seres para conocer sus pechorias"  
  
Me dirigí a este lugar donde los habitaban.  
  
Dib  
  
Salí de mi escondite y ese ayudante de Zim me vio.  
  
Gir: "¡NIÑO CABEZON!"  
  
Zim volteó su cabeza para verme ahí parado atónito a los gritos de su ayudante, que por  
  
cierto no estoy cabezón, eso es lo que todo mundo dice, pero no lo estoy.  
  
Zim: "¿Dib, que haces aquí? ¿Estabas espiándome? ¡Confiésalo!"  
  
Dib: "tu que piensas Zim, ¡descubrí tu malévolo plan!"  
  
Zim: "¡¿de que plan estas hablando?!"  
  
Dib *confundido*: "de de tu plan"  
  
A la lejanía escuché una voz, hablaba el mismo idioma que nosotros, parecía ser del sexo  
  
femenino, a lo que a mi concierne.  
  
Rachel: "¿escucharon algo?"  
  
Zim y yo corrimos para escondernos detrás de unos arbustos sin perder de vista a estos seres  
  
entrañables. 


	2. Prologo

PROLOGO  
  
Zim, Gir y Dib, son transportados por hechos del destino, a un planeta semejante a  
  
la tierra, donde criaturas (según las palabras de Zim) "horrorizantes habitan". En  
  
realidad no lo son, quizá para un extraterrestre "humano fóbico" O_o  
  
Los Animorphs ignoran éste hecho hasta escuchar unas voces fuera de la granja de  
  
Cassie. No desechan esta idea pero hablan, aun así, de sus planes. Dib y Zim los  
  
escuchan y ahora aparentemente se unen, no muy felices, para luchar contra los  
  
Animorphs y estropear algunos de sus planes, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando son  
  
descubiertos? ¿Tendrán que unirse al grupo? ¿Los defraudarían?  
  
Cada uno tiene su propio plan. 


	3. capitulo 1 ¿te sientes perseguido?

Capitulo 1  
  
Mi nombre es Rachel y estábamos en la granja de Cassie discutiendo el nuevo plan de los Yeerks.  
  
Creí haber escuchado unas voces y los demás asintieron conmigo.  
  
Jake: "Tobias ¿ves algo allá afuera?"  
  
Tobias: [alguien nos está vigilando, pero no puedo ver quien es]  
  
Jake: "bien, por si acaso, no hay que hablar de lo que ya saben que"  
  
Marco: "de acuerdo, no hablaré de mi cita de anoche"  
  
Creo que por casi un minuto nadie dijo algo, solo lo mirábamos extrañados, aunque de haber tenido una cita ya lo hubiera presumido un montón de veces.  
  
Rachel: "¿tuviste una cita?"  
  
Marco: "claro, tuve una cita con un plato de palomitas y la televisión y esa chica de ese programa." *tratando de recordar*  
  
Ax: "Alias"  
  
Marco *explosivo*: "¡exacto! *Tono burlón* acaso estabas celosa Rachel?"  
  
Aja, lo sabía, no fue una cita de verdad.esperen ¿celosa yo?  
  
Rachel: "sabes Marco, acostúmbrate a ese tipo de citas porque conmigo no la tendrás"  
  
Marco: "ouchie"  
  
Marco  
  
Si, bueno eso dolió un poco.nah, en realidad ya me acostumbré y lo peor de todo es que me gusta, en especial cuando se enoja. Aunque respeto mucho su relación con chico pájaro, solo es para pasarla un rato.  
  
Jake: "tengo hambre ¿quieren ira a comer algo?"  
  
Jake como siempre ignorando e interrumpiendo la discusión.  
  
Cassie: "si ya terminé"  
  
Rachel: "muero de hambre"  
  
Marco: "o ¿mueres por mi?"  
  
Jajaja...jajaja nunca me cansaré de esto.  
  
Rachel *ignorando a Marquillo*: "Tobias, ¿vienes?"  
  
Tobias: [los alcanzo en un momento]  
  
Ax: "comida"  
  
Si, como podíamos olvidar a Ax, aunque ya sabemos su respuesta. Por cierto esta en forma humana desde hace unos minutos que escuchamos aquellas desconocidas voces. Así que para evitar ser atrapados no hablamos de lo que ya saben que.  
  
Zim  
  
Zim: "aja, lo sabía, tienen un plan para-"  
  
Dib: "Zim, solo van a comer algo"  
  
Humano perplejo a creer todo lo que dicen, trataré de seguirle el juego, yo se que algo se traen entre manos y lo voy a descubrir.  
  
Zim: "¡¿tu como sabes?!"  
  
Dib: "porque lo acaban de decir"  
  
Zim: "si, si como sea, me tengo que ir"  
  
Dib: "¡los vigilarás, verdad!"  
  
Zim: "tu que piensas Dib"  
  
Dib: "espera, iré contigo"  
  
Zim: "¿y que? ¿Pasar contigo todo este tiempo? ¡¿Con mi mas grande enemigo?!"  
  
Dib: "piensalo Zim, podemos unir fuerzas y así destruir a estos seres"  
  
Zim: "¡me rehúso!"  
  
Ya se lo que trataba Dib de hacer, jugar en contra mía y quizá entregarme a estas criaturas, pero no lo conseguirá, aunque necesito a alguien por el momento, para que no se vea tan sospechoso  
  
Zim: "de acuerdo, pero date prisa indefenso humano, ya se van"  
  
Así partimos a nuestra expedición, es decir a mi expedición  
  
Zim: "Gir, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer"  
  
Gir: "sii!"  
  
Tobias  
  
Decidí alcanzarlos en un momento, sabía que alguien estaba por los alrededores de la granja de Cassie espiándonos, por desgracia no los vi, solo su sombra y las voces. Salí de la granja y ahí vi a dos seres algo extraños, uno era verde como el alienígena que todo ser humano no infestado imagina y el otro era normal, a sus excepciones, por su gran cabezota.  
  
Después de una discusión, que supongo que no se llevan bien, se dirigieron junto con un..¿perro? a seguir a los demás. Tengo que darme prisa para alcanzarlos antes que ellos y avisarles del asunto. 


	4. Capitulo 2 Locura y Multitud Enlatada

Capitulo 2 Locura y multitud enlatada.  
  
Jake  
  
Íbamos rumbo a la plaza comercial cuando ignoramos aquellas voces, realmente no eran muy claras y precisas, hasta cierto punto graciosas, o el simple murmullo que se oía a la lejanía. Me siento un poco mal por esto, ¿qué tal si uno de "ellos" nos estuviera vigilando? Y ya supiera todo..pero ahora que lo reflexiono, eso es imposible, ya que acabábamos de llegar a casa de Cassie y realmente no discutimos nada acerca de los Yeerks, quizá, en realidad por eso no me preocupé del todo aunque no descarto esa idea que sigue adherida a mi cabeza-de que alguien no singular estaba ahí, escondido probablemente entre los arbustos. A pesar de esto sabía que la razón por la cual Tobias no nos acompañó es porque se quedó a observar el lugar en busca de espías.  
  
Mientras todo esto fluía por mi pensamiento Ax fue al baño, por cierto con mucha urgencia y los chicos estaban discutiendo quien sabe de que, ya conocen a Marco, a todo le encuentra algo por el cual es motivo de discutir y además-  
  
Marco: "Jake, diles la verdad, que no me hacen caso, ¿tengo o no tengo razón?"  
  
Jake: "¿ah? ¿De que hablas?"  
  
Rachel *tono sarcástico*: "Jake, no te pierdas de la taaan interesante platica de Marco, probablemente descubra la teoría de cómo cerrar su boca"  
  
Marco: "dirás lo que sea pero yo tengo razón"  
  
Rachel: "aja"  
  
Cassie  
  
Durante todo el camino hacia la plaza comercial, Jake ha estado muy pensativo y supongo y creo que es lo más probable de que esté preocupado por lo que sucedió hace rato, ya saben, se lo han explicado una y otra vez, sobre aquellos murmullos, así que no entraré en detalle. Si mi intuición no me falla, estoy casi segura de que alguien más estaba ahí.  
  
Me acerque para hablar con Jake pero resulta que ya habíamos llegado a la plaza y de ahí al MacQueen -una nueva firma de hamburguesas- estaba repleto de gente, familia en especial, así que solo tuve la oportunidad de tomarle el brazo y a esto él respondió con una sonrisa que provocó en todo mi cuerpo un escalofrío...  
  
Rachel  
  
Es imposible, completamente inmundo, irónico y loco, no hay manera de que Marco tenga razón y aunque así lo fuera sería una locura desenfrenada.  
  
A por cierto ya llegamos para comer algo, ¡por fin! Mis tripas ya crujían tanto que se podían escuchar por todas partes.  
  
Marco: "cielos Rachel, ¿qué fue eso? ¿No me digas que te echaste uno?"  
  
Rachel *enojada*: "¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! *ya mas tranquila* fueron mis tripas, ya hay que ordenar algo"  
  
Marco *silencioso pero escuchable solo para ellos*: "¿qué tal una hamburguesa con queso pero sin queso?"  
  
Jake: "cállate Marco, alguien puede oír"  
  
Marco: "esta bien, si prefieres una caja feliz con extra felicidad es tu problema"  
  
Los 3 juntos *con el dedo sobre los labios y haciendo sonidos*: "shhhhhhh"  
  
Marco: "¡hay! Nadie nos escucha"  
  
*todos voltean a verlo*  
  
Marco: "¿qué?  
  
Marco  
  
Esta bien, de acuerdo, me rindo, de ahora en adelante seré un aguafiestas, amargado y-  
  
Rachel  
  
No es para tanto  
  
Marco  
  
¿Ah?....... ¡oye! ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos!  
  
Rachel  
  
Tú eres el que se mete en los míos  
  
Cassie  
  
Ay no ya empezamos  
  
*Mientras tanto*  
  
Tobias  
  
Creo que los perdí por un momento porque lo único que recuerdo es haber estado volando sin quitar la vista de estas criaturas del señor (eso fue sarcástico) y de repente sin más ni menos choqué con una ave -que parecía estar viendo lo mismo que yo- que venía justo frente a mí.  
  
Es extraño, el ave parecía estar pensando, hasta creí que tal vez era Ax, pero no lo creo, si no ya hubiera dicho algo o no lo se..  
  
De cualquier manera, caí en un bote de basura, detrás del centro comercial, donde dejamos una bolsa escondida con ropa por si hay necesidad, así que aprovechando la soledad del lugar y después de que se me pasara el golpe junto con el mareo, muté a mi forma humana..Si en mi forma humana, escucharon bien, no se preocupen no están sordos.espera lo están leyendo de cualquier manera digo esto porque sobrepasé la hora límite del tiempo en una mutación y quedé atrapado en un halcón, pero por obra y gracia del Ellimist me devolvió el poder de mutar y recobrar mi forma humana pero sólo por dos horas o si no una vez más quedaré atrapado o como le llaman formalmente sería un "nothlit", bueno eso es lo que soy ahora pero si pasara de nuevo sería uno doble....O_o  
  
En fin, cumplí con explicarles esto -por si no lo sabían, aunque no lo creo- ¿y de los Yeerks? ¿Cómo es que podemos mutar a animales? Eso lo dejaré para que alguien más se los diga o en todo caso les refresque la memoria.  
  
Zim  
  
Dib y yo juntos, imposible pero verdad, sólo para mantener esta expedición hábilmente y con habilidad. Entramos a una plaza donde aquellos individuos se dirigían, pero el lugar estaba lleno de gente rancia o casi como humanos y por unos momentos los perdimos  
  
Unos crujidos sofocaron mi pensamiento y mis oídos.  
  
Zim: "¿quieres no ser tan cochino? Ya tenemos suficiente con el hedor de estos terrícolas"  
  
Dib: "por Saturno, si que esas tripas suenan con intensidad, tendré que investigarlo" *corre de prisa, aunque con dificultad*  
  
Zim: "Dib ¡espera!"  
  
Corrí tras de él, que tan bajo puedo caer a veces.  
  
Gir  
  
Mi amo y el niño cabezón se dirigieron a un lugar con mucha gente y de pronto vi *no lo puede creer, esta paralizado, hasta que..*  
  
Gir: "¡¡TAQUITOS!!"  
  
Dib  
  
Esos crujidos de panza son lo mejor que he escuchado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde ayer para ser exactos y precisos.  
  
Naturalmente no vi nada, mi baja estatura no me dejaba ver bien de quien provenía aquel sonido, pero me dejé guiar por el sonido espeluznante.  
  
Un señor algo enojado: "hazte a un lado niño cabezón"  
  
Un niño pequeño y maleado: "mira que cabezota" 


End file.
